How Irritating
by NerdyPassionLoves
Summary: Kyleen Jenkins was always some one Draco hated, more than Potter even. What happens when he sees her again, ten years later after she ruined his future marriage.


**Spent a long weekend learning how to break down social barrier, and being caught in awful snow! So in light of the fact of re-kindling my relationship with my awesome fic-pal Numanife, I made a Draco one shot. I may make two mini-series based of this, I don't know yet. I'm kind of proud of this, considering I made it in two hours. Hope you like it Numanife!**

**

* * *

**

There's only one person in the world Draco Malfoy can remember hating. Well okay, two if you count Harry Potter. Actually when he thinks about it, he grew to respect and tolerate Harry, so really it's only one. Her name is Kyleen Jenkins.

–

Kyleen Jenkins has always been a thorn in Draco's side. Being relatives of Zabini family, they were invited to the social parties. More often than not though, they were traveling. On the rare occasions they did show, Kyleen was annoying! Her mother is an advocate for getting more opportunities for female witches in male jobs. Her father is the producer for "The Weird Sisters", so nobody ever bothered them. Kyleen though had no problem speaking her mind, and her mind was just like her mother's. This infuriated Draco to no end.

It only became worse when they started Hogwarts. She was not a Slytherin like her parents before her. Oh no, she was a Ravenclaw! Things only got worse from there.

Seeing as how Kyleen was Blaise's cousin of sorts, and they were shall we say, a little less academic, they would ask for her help. Of course this was in private, and that's where the first problem started.

Kyleen couldn't understand why we wanted it private. She said being proud to be in Slytherin like the rest of our families is fine, but why should they be ashamed of her. It's not like she chose Ravenclaw. Not only that but her parents aren't a bit affected. Then she would get mad when we said they wouldn't be there slightly mad.

"Damn it Draco! That pride is the very thing that will get you trapped in an uncontrollable situation." She would often shout at him.

Little did he know how right she would be.

–

The next problem was Draco's love life. Kyleen never let up on the stupid questions!

"Are you lonely?"

"Do you get enough attention from your father?"

"Did you know being promiscuous is often a sign of distrust?"

This drove Draco insane. Often girls would leave him because of her! Of course Draco got revenge but it never seemed to work on her, she just kept bothering him!

–

Then suddenly everything changed for Draco. He was forced to join the Death Eaters, and suddenly, he was a simple tool. No longer could he be a spoiled brat. No longer was he the most important person. No, that was Lord Voldemort then. He was ordered to work on fixing a Vanishing Cabinet to help Voldemort sneak in. He worked on it tirelessly all year. Kyleen still had useless questions.

"Are you sleeping well?"

"Why aren't you eating?"

Well of course he couldn't tell here why. If he could, he would get her help, she certainly is smart enough. Although he was a little glad to see someone cared. Feeling that though irritated him.

Later that year when she was getting a little too clue, Draco did something strange. He for some reason decided he needed to protect her from this. He felt, that even if she is the most bloody annoying woman ever, she did care. That mattered to Draco deep in his soul.

"Draco, seriously your not well." Kyleen said worriedly for the millionth time that year.

"I'm fine Jenkins, and told you don't call me by my first name." Draco replied in a hurried tone.

"Oh Draco st..." She was stopped by a slap to her face.

Her pale brown eyes widen in shock. Draco had often verbally bullied her but not once had he even lifted a hand to her. Draco let all his frustrations out.

"I hate you, you filthy excuse for a pureblood. Your ugly and a bloody hindrance. You think you stick to me just because I ask you for some help once in a while?" He paused to steel his heart even more, "well guess what? I think your bloody mad, and I never want to see to your ugly mug ever again." He finished cold faced.

"I see...your right, this just won't work." She quietly surrendered.

Draco ignored her soft sobs, and felt irritated that it bothered him. She really is annoying that stupidly kind Kyleen Jenkins.

–

The next time he saw her was, about ten years later with his then, future wife. Draco had some anger issues, and his girlfriend Astoria happen to meet Kyleen. Kyleen then proceeds to convince Astoria and her family, that I'm a troubled man. She should leave me, and find happiness else where.

Why is Draco remembering all this? Well Kyleen happens to be the bartender at the bar Draco chose to indulge himself at. Draco didn't drink much anymore. He usually stuck helping his father out, or dying of boredom. Since Astoria left him, Draco hasn't found much really interest in women. He's not nearly as promiscuous as he use to be, but still he longed for something real. He even admits to his relationship with Astoria being more about pride than being real.

"Ah sir? Are you already drunk?" Kyleen asks not recognizing Draco.

"What? Ah no, you just look like some one I know..." Draco admits to her.

"I get that a lot, usually it's people, like you, who need some one to talk to." She says while pouring some drinks.

"I don't bloody need some one to talk to, and not certainly you Kyleen." Draco scoffs.

Kyleen laughs irritating Draco.

"Your right, I'm sorry, and let me know when you want something." She smiles and attends to other people.

–

Draco then watched Kyleen for a while. He noticed that she is fairly attractive. Her hair went from a dirty dish water kind of blonde, to a beautiful golden one. Her pale brown eyes sparkled with laughter and wisdom. Yet they still hold a sadness similar to his own.

She laughed along with other customers and it agitated Draco very much. Not only does she ruin his life, but doesn't even realize it's him?

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He shouts at her.

"No sir, can't say I do." She replies calmly.

"It's Draco Malfoy and you ruined my life!" He yells out.

She drops her tray and her eyes start to tear up.

"Bar's closed leave." She said out loud.

The customers tried to protest in response.

"GET OUT!" She screeched causing several vases to explode.

Everyone including Draco tried to scramble out fast enough. To his dismay, he cast a spell to glue him to his spot. She lifted it after the last customer left.

"Dra...I mean Mr. Malfoy please sit down." She said with a cracked voice.

Draco had never heard her like that before. Not even when he brutally pushed her out of his life. That was the reason he sat down. Kyleen sat across from him, with her head in her hands.

"I certainly do ruin everything for you don't I?" She asks sadly.

"I'll say, ever since we meet you always acted like a bloody git." Draco sneers.

"Well before our Hogwarts years, I found you annoying for not agreeing with me." She said softly.

"Just before Hogwarts? What about all your high and mighty questions?" He asks angerily.

Kyleen flinched slightly.

"Until about fourth year I still found you extremely irritating, you always made me feel like I filth." She admits quietly.

This shook Draco at his core. His words affected her that way? He had no idea, she always seemed to brush it off.

"You never showed it." He said in his shock.

"I knew you would just tease, and I couldn't bare that." She said seriously.

"Then what happened in the fourth year?" Draco ask curiously.

"I guess I saw past your mask, I saw how lonely you were." She said looking into his eyes.

He wouldn't object to that. He knows now he was lonely and scared. His father was not very loving, and his home was never really a home. Then he remembered Astoria.

"Still doesn't explain why you tore Astoria and I apart!" He shouts out.

"I did it because you were turning into your father." She screamed back.

Draco felt his blood run cold. She was right. He was distant to Astoria. He ordered her around. Made her obedient. Hell he abused her, just like his father to his mother.

"Why did you care? Considering what I said." He mumbles out.

"DAMN IT DRACO! I've always cared! Always!" She cries out.

"Then why weren't you around for the war huh? How come you didn't come to save me from Azkaban?" He yells not really understanding why this hurts him so.

"I WAS RUNNING FROM MY OWN FATHER!" She screams while throwing a vase.

Draco could only stammer in shock. She looked so scared, it made him tremble.

"My father...like you said was mad. He often cursed and beat mother, and only stopped if I stepped in the way...I was precious," she pauses to take a shaky breath, "for so many years I was the only piece of sanity he had." She stops to try and wipe the tears.

"Where are your parents?" Draco ask softly.

"Dad killed Mum, and Dad was killed by Ron Weasley, as you know he is an Auror." She answered in sobs.

Draco was stunned. He thought his troubles were bad.

"Don't pity me Draco, I've moved on, I was able to open this bar, and offer comfort to others." She says with a watery smile.

"Why? Even now, you apologize...I don' deserve this." He asks quietly.

Kyleen gets up and walks over to Draco. She kisses his forehead, both his eyes, his nose, and then his lips so softly Draco almost doubts it just happened.

"I love and always will love you Draco." She lightly pecks his lips again and walks to the door.

"Feel free to leave whenever your ready, the door will lock after you." She stated contently and walked out to where ever she lived.

Draco then wonders if all his hate was really all his admiration for her.

* * *

**So there it is and I hope you enjoyed this!**

**With Love**

**NerdyPassionLoves**


End file.
